Menace
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Can Harry convince George that he doesn't want the stereotypical 'hero' lifestyle?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 1067

* * *

 **Menace**

* * *

George ran down the corridor, pausing at the door to the room to catch his breath. Ron was sitting at Harry's bedside, rolling his eyes and laughing at whatever Harry was saying, and the sight helped to ease the panic George had been feeling since getting his youngest brother's patronus.

"How's your head?" he asked, forcing himself to smile as he walked through the doorway.

"Hasn't had any complaints," Harry quipped, smiling widely at George.

There were dark purple bruises blossoming around the side of Harry's face, and George knew they'd be even darker before the hour was up. He shook his head and sighed.

"You're hopeless," he said, mocking disappointment.

"I have a head injury, don't be mean."

"And who's fault is that?" George asked, trying to hide the still present panic coursing through his veins.

Apparently he didn't do a very good job, because Harry softened and reached out a hand to tug George closer to the bed, making grabby hands when George didn't climb onto the bed like Harry wanted.

"Someone might see," he muttered, reaching out to stroke a gentle hand through Harry's hair.

"I don't care what people think, George. All I care about is us," Harry replied. "I've told you this before."

Ron nodded, shrugging when George glared at him. "He's right, George. People are always going to have expectations of Harry. You know he always lives for the moments that he can defy them."

Harry snorted.

"You're the quintessential hero," George mumbled, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed. He could admit, if only in his own mind, that being so near his boyfriend was settling his frayed nerves. "You know they're all waiting for you to announce a relationship with a pretty woman, followed by the white picket fence and two point five kids."

"That's insane," Harry replied. "You can't have two point five kids, that's not a thing."

"Harry—"

"As thrilling as this picture that you're painting is," Harry grumbled, "It's not what I want. I want you, in our flat, with your shit cooking and your even shitter music, and maybe one day a puppy. That's it. End of discussion. Now, will you please come cuddle with me because I have a headache."

Pouting, sulking, Harry was one of George's favourites, and when he saw the puppy eyes coming into play, he knew he might as well just give in gracefully.

"You're a menace," he muttered, lying down beside Harry. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry shuffled as close as he could get, pillowing his own head on George's chest.

"Better, thank you."

"Menace," George reiterated.

…

They let Harry out a few hours later, and George took him home, tucking him into bed as soon as they got in. Harry had been out like a light since, and he didn't even wake when George got out of bed the following morning.

He wanted to make Harry breakfast in bed, but his cooking really was shit. He decided to play it safe and made toast and coffee, and then poured a glass of orange juice too because Harry was a contrary git in the morning.

By the time George returned to the bedroom with a tray in hand, Harry was stirring. George caught a glimpse of him wincing in pain, but Harry always attempted to hide his pain from George so it didn't stay long.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Harry asked sitting up and accepting the tray on his lap. He raised his chin, refusing to move until George gave in and kissed him softly.

"Maybe I just wanted to treat you?" George replied blandly, sitting down against the footboard of the bed, legs crossed in front of him.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, so I also thought if I brought you breakfast, it might keep you in bed for a bit longer. I know you, Mr Potter. You're not going into work today."

"George—"

"Nope."

"But—"

"And again. Nope. They can manage without you for a day."

"What am I going to do all day?" Harry whined. "You'll be in the shop, I'll just be sitting around bored out of my mind."

"Verity has the shop in hand, and I owled Percy last night to check in on her on his break, which he already said he will. I'm staying right here with you."

"You're my favourite, you know that?"

"I should hope so," George replied. "Eat your toast, I'll run a bath."

…

"... Why are you washing me in _your_ shower-gel?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose.

 _Busted._

"I have a passion for the smell of lemon?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You have a passion for me smelling like you, you mean?"

 _Double busted._

George shrugged and finished carefully washing Harry, before he leant back in the bath, tugging Harry back so he had his back against George's chest.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday, at the hospital?" George asked quietly.

"Of course I did," Harry replied. "I don't know why you think I'm planning to live up to the stereotypical hero lifestyle. It's you I love, and you I want, and you I plan to spend the next however many years of life I have. I don't need the white picket fence or the two and a half children, which by the way I still maintain is a stupid thing to even—"

"You're rambling, sweetheart."

Harry stopped, sighed and melted back against George. "You're all I want or need, George. That's the point I'm making. The only reason nobody knows about us is because you wanted to keep it quiet. I'd shout it from the rooftops."

George pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's head. "I love you."

…

Harry was already laughing when he walked into the shop a week later, shaking his head at George.

"Really?"

"You said shout it from the rooftops."

"Do you know how many calls we've had at the Auror office about this today?" Harry asked, leaning over the counter to kiss George. "Ron had to be given a calming potion because he nearly injured himself laughing."

George grinned sheepishly. "I got excited?"

"Uh huh. You're an idiot."

Outside the shop, the speakerphone chose that moment to announce, "Harry Potter Loves George Weasley!"

To the entirety of Diagon Alley.

Harry shook his head, still grinning. "And you call _me_ a menace."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Assorted Appreciation - 20. "I don't care what people think, [name]. All I care about is us."

Disney - T1. Someone defying a stereotype.

Sophie's Shelf - 9. "How's your head?" / "Hasn't had any complaints."

Angel's Arcade - Cecil Harvey - Thrilling / Dark Purple / Post War

Lo's Lowdown - C10. Insane

Film Festival - 14. Hopeless

Fan Club - George Weasley / Pillow

Supernatural - Elves - George Weasley / Salt - Passion

Web - HarryGeorge

Days of the year - 8. Making breakfast in bed for a significant other.

365 - 24. Glimpse

1000 - 468. Toast


End file.
